Hawaii Speak
Hawai'i By ryan Boyden, Hawai'i there is no state named Hawaii, with seven or eight islands, in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. This isn’t about Hawaii. There is, however, a state named Hawai'i (formally The Sandwich Islands), with one hundred thirty-seven islands, at 21 degrees 18 32 north, 157 degrees 49 34 west (Honolulu). People visit Hawai'i because of its famous beaches, the volcanoes, beautiful sightseeing spots, and much, much more. Hawai'i has eight main islands. They are Hawai'i The Big Island, Kaua'i, Kaho'olawe, Lāna'i, Maui, Moloka'i, Ni'ihau, and O'ahu. On O'ahu there is Waikīkī, a world famous beach! Over seventy-two thousand visitors visit Waikīkī each day! You can also visit Pearl Harbor on O'ahu. Pearl Harbor is where Japan bombed the U.S.A. leading us into World War II. Kīlauea is an active volcano on The Big Island, and you can sometimes see lava flowing into the Pacific Ocean. Hawai'i is a very exiting place to go!, The State Hawai'i hawai'i has a population of about 1,374,800, yet it also has about 7,558,200 visitors per year. It was the 50th state admitted into the U.S.A. Do you know what Hawai'i’s state fish is? It is the Humuhumunukunukuapua'a! That’s right, the Humuhumunukunukuapua'a, also known as the Reef Triggerfish and or the Lagoon Triggerfish. Hawai'i’s state bird is Nene The Hawai'ian Goose, and Hawai'i’s flower is the Yellow Hibiscus. There is also a state tree, which is the Kukui. Each island has a color. The Big Island is red, Kaua'i is purple, Lāna'i is orange, Maui is pink, Moloka'i is green, Ni'ihau is white, and O'ahu is golden yellow. The average temperature for Hawai'i in the winter is 70 degrees fahrenheit, and in the summer it is 87degrees fahrenheit. Hawai'i always feels very hot because it is very humid there. Hawai'i grows guava, coffee, sugarcane, mango, banana, papaya, avocado, star fruit, kava and pineapple. Hawai'i is famous for a lot of things., Tsunamis Tsunamis are giant waves. They are usually caused by earthquakes in the Pacific Ocean, and some may hit the Hawai'ian islands. Their speed is usually 400 to 500 mph! They can reach, and or damage, places miles away. Since Hawai’i is on a volcanic hot spot, the tsunamis can also be caused by volcanic eruptions, or can be caused by landslides. When Moloka’i had a big landslide, about one and a half years ago, it most likely caused a tsunami. In February 2010, the earthquake in Chile made a minor tsunami, but the governor, (at that time) Linda Lingle, said it was a “good drill.” In March 2011 the earthquake in Japan also caused a minor tsunami, but officials made everyone evacuate in case of a big tsunami. It caused one million dollars in damage. , Climate Hawai'i has a very tropical climate. The average The climate changes depending on the weather, and the altitude. At sea level, the summer temperature is usually 85-90 degrees fahrenheit, and in the winter, 79-83 degrees fahrenheit. At higher altitudes, the climate is colder. On Mauna Kea, Mauna Loa, and Haleakalā it often snows in the winter. One unique thing about Hawai’i’s climate is the very small yearly changes in temperature during a one-year period. There is a latitude strip that makes a slight difference in length of night and day from one part of Hawai’i to another. This causes the temperature changes. The surface of the water of the ocean around Hawai’i range from 77 degrees fahrenheit from late February to early April, to a maximum of 83degrees fahrenheit from late September to early October. The highest temperature ever recorded on the islands was 100 degrees fahrenheit on April 27, 1931 in Pahala., Hawai'i The Big Island The Big Island is Hawai'i’s biggest island, and it has five volcanoes. They are Kohala, Mauna Kea, Hualālai, Mauna Loa, and Kīlauea. Mauna Loa and Kīlauea are still active. Mau-na Kea is the tallest mountain in the world, not Mt. Everest, which most people think. Mt. Everest is the tallest point, but Mauna Kea is the tallest mountain because it is mostly under the water. The island is 93 miles across, and has an area of 4028 square miles. Kīlauea has been erupting continuously since 1983, and is the most dangerous volcano in the U.S.A. Mauna Loa grew above sea level about four hundred thousand years ago, and has been erupting for at least seven hundred thousand years. Some other places of interest are Alaska Falls, Pana'ewa Rainforest Zoo, Laupahoehoe Train Museum, and much more! Kaua'i, Kaua'i is the oldest of the Hawai'ian Islands. It is over five and one tenth million years old. Traditionally, the people of Kaua'i pronounced “K” as “T”; therefore Kaua'i would be pronounced “Taua'i”. The island is 33 miles across, and has an area of 562.3 square miles. On east side of Mount Wai'ale'ale, there is one of the wettest spots on earth. It gets about 460 inches of rainfall per year. On the west side, there is a canyon about three thousand feet deep. It is named Waimea Canyon, and is called “The Grand Canyon of the Pacific”. Kaua'i grows lots of Hawai'i’s guava, coffee, sugarcane, mango, banana, papaya, avocado, star fruit, kava and pineapple. Touristy areas are Moloaa Bay, Nā Pali Coast State Park, Na'Pali-Kona Forest Reserve, Sleeping Giant (Nounou Mountain), and lots more cool places. , Kaho'olawe Kaho'olawe is uninhabited. After the attack on Pearl Harbor, the island was used as a training facility for the army. It was also used as a bomb testing army zone. It was originally divided into nine 'ili (colonies); Hakioawa, Pāpākā, Kuheia-Kaulana, Ahupū, Honoko'a, Kealaikahiki, Kūnaka-Na'alapa, Kanapou, and Lua Makika. After lots of protests, in 1990, the island was relieved from its duties. In 1993-1994 the UXO (unexploded ord-nance bombs) cleanup began. , Lāna'i Lāna'i is called the Pineapple Island, because of its Pineapple Plantations. Lāna'i was originally divided into thirteen Ahupua’a (Like Kaho'olawe, colonies); Kaa, Paomai, Maha-na, Maunalei, Kalulu, Kaunolu, Palawai, Pawili, Kamao, Kealia Aupuni, Kealia Kapu, and Ka-moku. It is 18 miles across, and has an area of 140.5 square miles. There are no traffic lights on Lāna'i. The island has one school, Lanai High and Elementary School, where every child on the island attends. Most of Lāna'i’s landmarks require a four wheel drive truck to visit. It has only two hotels. Attractions on Lāna'i include Shipwreck Beach, Experience at Kō'ele Golf Course, Garden of the Gods, and the Mountains of Lāna'i. Lāna'i has a legend about a boy named Kauluā'au. Kauluā'au pulled up every ulu tree from Maui. Kaka'alaneo, his father, banished Kauluā'au from Maui, to Lāna'i, expecting him not to survive the spirits. Kauluā'au then outwitted the spirits and drove them from the island. Kaka'alaneo saw Kauluā'au’s fire burn through the night, so he welcomed Kauluā'au back to Maui. During the night, Kauluā'au had pulled up all the ulu trees from Lāna'i, explaining the lack of ulu trees there. , Maui Maui was formed by two shield volcanoes, so it is called a “volcanic doublet.” It is 48 miles across, and has an area of square miles. Haleakalā is the highest mountain on Maui, at over 10,000 ft. above sea level and over 5 miles tall, including underwater, making it one of the world’s tallest mountains. Maui is part of “Maui Nui” which is a large island, made up of Maui, Lāna'i, Kaho'olawe, and Moloka’i, connected by the now underwater Penguin Bank. About 20,000 years ago, ocean levels were low, and the islands were connected, and the whole group called, “Maui Nui”. The last eruption of Haleakalā was around 1790, at Cape Kīna'u between 'Āhihi Bay and La Perouse Bay, and at Makaluapuna Point on Honokahua Bay. Haleakalā can erupt again, even though it is considered dormant by volcanologists. Tourists like Hāna Highway, Haleakalā National Park, and Lahaina., Moloka'i Moloka'i is called The Friendly Isle. It is 38 miles across, and has an area of 260 square miles. It is made up of two shield volcanoes. They are East Moloka'i and West Moloka'i. East Molo-ka'i is now 4970 feet tall. It used to be a lot taller, but it suffered a huge collapse about one and a half million years ago. The remains are scattered throughout the Pacific Ocean. Moloka'i is part of Maui County. The forests have mostly 'ōhi'a lehua Trees. Below 4,000 feet. there are lots of exotic plants, such as strawberry guava, eucalyptus, and cypress. Non native axis deer and feral pigs roam the forests destroying native plants and insects. At the summit of Kamakou is the unique Pepe'opae bog, where dwarf 'ōhi'a and other plants cover the soggy ground. Many of Moloka'i’s species, including the oloma'o (small, dark, bird), kākāwahie (red-orange bird), and the Moloka'i 'Ō'ō (black, yellow spotted bird) have become extinct. Moloka'i tries not to increase tourism, and in 2008, it closed many places of interest., Ni'ihau Ni'ihau has a population of 130 people. It is 4.9 million years old, a little younger than Kaua'i. The island is 18.6 miles across, and has an area of 69.5 square miles. It is nicknamed The Forbidden Isle. The 'ōlulu, the Hawai’ian monk seal, and the Aylmer robinsonii, three endangered species, live on Ni'ihau. Ni'ihau used to not have any trees, but Aubrey Robinson, grandmother of the current owners of the island, planted over 10,000 trees there. There are some native birds that live on Ni'ihau. There names are 'alae ke'oke'o, the āe'o, and the koloa maoli. Tourists that go to Ni'ihau like to take half day helicopter rides, and participate in the hunting safaris there., O'ahu O'ahu is the most populated island, with about 953,200 people. It contains the state capitol, Honolulu. The island is 44 miles across, and has an area of 596.7square miles. Wai'anae and Ko'olau are the two shield volcanoes on O'ahu. The island is called The Gathering Place. Diamond Head, Waikīkī, and Pearl Harbor are all places of interest on O'ahu. Diamond Head is located in Honolulu, and is 762 ft tall. It is called Diamond Head because when the British sailors found it, they thought the calcite crystals in it were diamonds. Diamond Head used to be a volcano, but geologists don’t believe it will erupt again. Right next to Diamond Head is Waikīkī. In Waikīkī, there is the world famous Waikīkī Beach. Waikīkī means spouting fresh water in Hawai'ian. The Beach is two miles long, but half of it is reserved for surfers. Waikīkī is filled with hotels and shops. The shoreline is eroding, but in early 2011 the beach was restored to where the 1985 shoreline was. Waikīkī is a very famous place. Pearl Harbor is just outside of Waikīkī and is a memorial for The Attack on Pearl Harbor, and for the USS Arizona. The USS Arizona is a ship that was attacked by Japan in WWII. It exploded after being bombed and killed 1177 people. Overall, in the attack, 2402 people died, and 1282 people were wounded. The attack happened at 7:55am, on December 7, 1941. The USS Arizona Memorial is a floating memorial located directly over the rusting USS Arizona. On the memorial, you can see the ship under your feet. In the back of the memorial, there are all the names of those killed at the attack. The Pearl Harbor museum is filled with facts and artifacts., Other, Smaller Islands Hawai'i has 129 smaller islands called the Hawai'ian Leeward Islands, and the Islets. The Hawai'ian Leeward Islands are all west of Ni'ihau and are inhabited. They are Mokumana, Mokumanamana, Kānemiloha'i, Pūhāhonu, Nalukākala, Kauō, Papa'āpoho, Holoikauaua, Pihemanu, Mokupāpapa. The Islets are Moku'ume'ume, Lehua, Ka'ula, Kaohikaipu, Manana, Mōkōlea Rock, Nā Mokulua, Molokini, Mokoli'i, Moku Manu, Moku Ola, Moku o Lo'e, Sand Island, and Grass Island. That is just 24 islands of the 129 nonmain islands. , Hawai'i Hawai'i is very awesome! It has 137 islands including 8 main ones. It was the 50th state admitted into the U.S.A. It is 1,860 miles to the nearest continent in any direction. Hawaii is one of only two states that do not use “daylight saving time,” the other state is Arizona. In Hawai'i you can visit Kīlauea (The Big Island), Waimea Canyon (Kaua'i), Pearl Harbor (O'ahu), Haleakalā (Maui), Waikīkī (O'ahu), a hunting safari (Ni'ihau), Diamond Head (O'ahu), and Papahānaumokuākea Marine National Monument (Northwestern Hawai'ian Islands). Although Hawai'i is a cool place, it can have earthquakes, landslides, tsunamis, volcanic eruptions, and attacks on Harbors, but there is no state named Hawaii., copyright 2012 by ryan boyden before hawaii2 Hawai'ian Language ' The Hawai'ian language is a Polynesian language. It only has twelve letters: A, E, I, O, U, H, K, L, M, N, P, W, (Including the macrons, Kahakō, or long vowels Ā Ē Ī Ō Ū) seven diphthongs; AE, AI, AO, AU, EI, EU, OU, and two '''okina; (enlarged) , and (both about the size and place of an apostrophe). The 'okina was used for telling words apart, like ''ko''''u ('my') from kou ('your'). The Hawai'ian language has many common words, like 'Ae (yes), 'A'ole pilikia (you’re welcome), and many more words. Like English, Hawai'i also has slang, like lua ''(bathroom), ''howzit ''(short for “How is it going?”), ''shaka (hang loose, , thanks, hi, or bye), Ohana (family), poho (a waste of time), da kine (pretty much anything), lolo (crazy), and brah (brother, friend).